


Flowers on the Moor

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, First Time, Kissing, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Or maybe just sad ending, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Maleficent realizes just how much she regrets her curse as she gives into her love for Aurora.





	Flowers on the Moor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



It had been on a whim, the first time Maleficent allowed Aurora into her lands. Such a curious little beastie the girl had grown into. 

Aurora had such a kindness toward the creatures around her, caring for the animals, caring for the plants. Such an appreciation for her world, for the nature she grew up in, away from man’s greed. 

Maleficent let herself be curious, too, let the little beastie into her lands, through her fearsome wall of thorns, and she watched. She had watched as Aurora was amazed and impressed with the fae, the Moors. 

Her excitement had been too much, and yet, somehow Maleficent had allowed the girl back into her lands, many, many times. And somehow, Maleficent and Aurora had ended up close enough to kiss, laying in a patch of thick moss, touching, caressing. 

Many, many times they had laid like this with one another, but this time seemed different. It seemed… _more_ , as she held Aurora and caressed her face with her talons. The darkness had been fading from the Moors, ever since Maleficent had allowed Aurora into the Moors and into… Into… 

“Fairy Godmother…” Aurora blushed, her voice nearly so soft Maleficent almost didn’t hear her as she broke away from her thoughts. “I’m… I’m nearly 16 now…” 

“Yes…” Maleficent gasped, pulling away from her. To be reminded of the curse, just a few short weeks away… Maleficent would have vanished if she could, but Aurora had her captured and captivated. 

Aurora bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth and Maleficent could only watch and wait, curious to know what had her so vexed. 

“Do… do you think, um…” Aurora stopped herself again, her cheeks the most beautiful shade of rose. 

“Come now… Out with it, little beastie,” Maleficent said, urging her on. She was nervous, they both were, but Maleficent had to maintain her calm. 

“I… Do you think we could… Could I give myself to you, Fairy Godmother?” 

Maleficent drew in a shaky breath. She searched the girl’s eyes, searched for her true meaning. 

It was there, right there… The desire, the wanting and Maleficent gasped as she felt Aurora’s fingers drifting over her breast, skirting lower. 

“Please…?” Aurora asked again, her eyes to big and blue and Maleficent was falling, her heart in turmoil. To say yes and give them what they both desired, or to abstain and watch this most beautiful girl fall into sorrow? 

The choice was clear to Maleficent and she was moving, moving away, moving to sit herself up and as Aurora’s brow furrowed, Maleficent gave her a wicked smile, leaning down to kiss her softly, on the lips. “If it what you wish for, I shall grant it.” 

“I do! I do wish for it!” Aurora beamed at her, brighter than the sun, more golden, more shining. 

Maleficent smiled at her, caressing her talons through thick, blonde hair. “I shall grant you this, then.” 

Thoughts and worry of the curse tugged at the back of Maleficent’s mind, but she pushed them away, leaning down to kiss Aurora once more, her talons drifting down to tug at the neckline of Aurora’s dress. The blush on Aurora’s cheeks grew deeper and Maleficent was grinning, if only to herself. 

She desired this girl, and the girl desired her in return… 

"Beastie..." Maleficent gasped out, kissing down her delicate jawline, nuzzling at her neck. 

"Y-yes, Fairy Godmother?" Aurora's eyes were dazed, glazed over and Maleficent felt a swelling between her thighs. 

"Turn over for me? For your dress, so I can undo it" 

"Yes!" Aurora beamed, rolling onto her back when Maleficent moved away enough for her to do so. Maleficent ran her hands down Aurora's back, brushing away strings of moss and blades of soft grass. She hesitated, for just a moment, until she heard Aurora's soft sighs, and then she was grinning and finding her confidence again, pulling at the corset laces of her dress, untying her and when Aurora rolled back over, she slid the dress down from her shoulders herself. "G-Godmother..." 

The blue dress bunched around Aurora's middle and Maleficent licked her bottom lip absentmindedly, admiring the way her underdress clung to her delicate curves, the way it curved around Aurora's breasts. 

Maleficent leaned in, both of them sitting now, kissing her way across Aurora's cheek, finding her lips in a heated kiss as they swirled their tongues against one another's. Aurora's hands were on her again, searching for something, for the ties to Maleficent's dress, but she grabbed at her hands, not quite ready for that yet. "Not so hasty, little beastie..." 

Maleficent laid Aurora on her back again, tugging at the tie of her underdress, pulling it open so that she could slide it down and bare Aurora's breasts. Aurora gasped and Maleficent just kissed her again, in a rougher kiss, more demanding. She dragged her talons up Aurora's side, to her breast before she pulled away from Aurora's lips with a teasing nip. 

Aurora, with her golden hair spread around her face, gasped and panted, her cheeks so rosy. "Fairy Godmother..." she whispered, her lips plump and swollen from kissing. "Please..." 

"All right..." Maleficent stopped teasing the girl, leaning down, careful of her horns, as she wrapped her mouth around one of Aurora's nipples. Her skin was soft and she smelled sweet and earthy, like the Moors. 

The Moors had begun to seep so fully into this beautiful young woman and Maleficent knew she was being sucked in as well. She pulled back from Aurora's pert nipple with a pop, then moved to her other breast, playing with the first with her talons, gently rolling it between her finger, pulling breathy moans from her. 

A hand came over Maleficent's horn, pulling her up and she had to smirk as Aurora was so dazed, so lost to her passion. "K-kiss me?" she asked, in that sweet and unassuming way that she had. 

"As you wish..." Maleficent leaned down, locking their lips once more, kissing her hard, kissing her fast, pulling away with a nip only to dive back down and do it all over again. 

Maleficent let Aurora's hands wander over her body, tugging at her dress, but she made no effort to truly disrobe her. Maleficent was not quite ready to bare herself, not just yet, and she was ignoring the way her back ached, where her wings once were. Their kiss broke and Aurora was gasping for air, a beautiful, pleased look on her face. 

"Do you wish for more?" Maleficent asked, even if she wished to continue, there was hesitation, her confidence waning once more. 

"Yes!" Aurora said, grabbing at her skirts and hiking her dress up, past her knees. "Please, please, Fairy Godmother... I wish... I wish to give myself to you, fully..." 

Whether Aurora knew of what she spoke or not, Maleficent did not know. She only knew that as she watched Aurora's pale skin being revealed to her, she wanted to see more. 

Maleficent skirted her hands up Aurora's thighs, pushing the rough fabric of her dress up higher and higher, until... Until her dress was bunched around her middle, her breasts bared and her blonde thatch of hair revealed. "Oh, beastie..." Maleficent gasped out. 

Aurora had her thighs together, at first, but then she was moving to part her knees, allowing Maleficent to settle between her legs. 

Maleficent took in a deep breath as she looked at Aurora, her dressed bunched around her middle, her pale thighs spread wide, her cheeks rosy. She was... She was absolutely beautiful and Maleficent leaned down to kiss her once more, letting her hand cup around Aurora's hip and drift down to her thigh. 

When they parted this time, they said nothing, only sharing a look and then Maleficent was pulling away, even as Aurora gasped made little noises in frustration. "Calm yourself, my little beastie..." Maleficent smirked at her as she continued to drift away, settling herself down between Aurora's thighs, where she could breath in the scent of her. "No need to worry... I just wish for a taste." 

Aurora's breath hitched and Maleficent was licking her lips, pushing herself forward, so that she might stick her tongue out and lap at Aurora's cunt, taking in the taste of her, breathing deep her scent, her musk. Maleficent let herself moan as she continued to lap at Aurora's folds, bringing a finger to her entrance and rubbing gently at the wetness that was already there, more forming as she continued to suck and lick at her most sensitive places. 

"F-Fairy Godmother!" Aurora groaned out, putting a trembling hand to one of Maleficent's horns. "P-please..." Again she asked, never insisting, and Maleficent was smirking as she gave in, pushing her finger in slowly, gently. 

Aurora was warm and tight, drawing her finger in even as Maleficent pulled it out, and soon, she was adding a second finger to fill her. Maleficent lapped at her, suckling on her protruding clit, concentrating on that spot as she lazily used her fingers to penetrate Aurora, enjoying the way she trembled and gasped. 

Aurora's thighs tightened around Maleficent and she quirked a brow, speeding up the efforts of her fingers, adding a third, gently stretching her and dragging her fingers through Aurora's slick wetness. 

"O-oooh! Fairy... Fairy Godmother!" Aurora was panting now and Maleficent did not think it would be so long before she would be reaching her climax. 

Maleficent withdrew her fingers, even as Aurora gave her a frustrated sound, but she ignored it, pulling Aurora closer to her face. She used her tongue, lapping at all of Aurora before she plunged in, pushing her tongue in as far as it would go, and then, then Aurora was arching her back and gasping, both hands on Maleficent's horns, pulling at her, bucking against her face as she cried out. 

Wetness gushed against Maleficent's face, down her chin and she kept going, kept pleasuring the girl with her mouth until the hands on her horns were pushing her away, Aurora gasping, unable to form words. 

Maleficent pulled herself away, admiring the way she had turned Aurora into a boneless mess. She wiped away the wetness from her face, smiling, grinning, even laughing softly. "Did you enjoy that, my little beastie?" 

Aurora didn't seem to hear, not at first, but then she was looking at Maleficent, smiling, nodding her head as she gasped for air. "Y-yes... Fairy Godmother..." Aurora’s chest was still heaving and Maleficent leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“I am glad, my beastie.” But the smile on Aurora’s face did not last and Maleficent was unsure of why her mood seemed to fall. 

“Fairy Godmother…” Aurora whispered, pushing herself up on her elbow. “Don’t… I don’t mean to be selfish, and-and I am very happy for… Um…” Aurora blushed deeper, brighter. “But, but don’t you wish for me… For me to touch you in return?” 

“Oh…” Maleficent gasped out, considering this. “Yes…” Maleficent finally decided and Aurora’s smile was almost too much for her. 

“Oh, thank you, Fairy Godmother, for giving yourself to me!” 

Maleficent chuckled then, drawing up her skirts and Aurora looked at her, a touch confused, but she laid in the grassy moss and watched her all the same. “I am not exactly as you are, my beastie…” she whispered, tucking the hems of her skirts up into her belt, sitting on her knees as she spread her thighs wide, to show Aurora. 

“Oh… You’ve…” Aurora was sitting up, reaching forward and Maleficent let her. 

Maleficent was hard, her elongated clit standing proud. “Yes… And if you would like to give yourself to me again…” she looked away, with a hint of a blush on her cutting cheeks. 

“ _Oh_ …” Aurora gasped again. “Oh… Yes, yes!” 

Maleficent was being pulled forward into another kiss and Aurora was on her back again, settling her thighs around Maleficent’s hips. “Are you… Are you sure?” Maleficent asked, more than a hint of hesitation evident in her voice and on her face. 

“I am!” Aurora grinned up at her, smiling so bright and wide. 

“All right, then my beastie…” Maleficent nuzzled at her neck, reaching down with one hand to finger Aurora’s cunt again. They were kissing as Maleficent felt the heat pooling and settling deep in her gut and she had to pull her fingers from Aurora, so that she might stroke herself and calm down. 

She felt Aurora’s fingers on her then, pushing at her hardened flesh, moving lower, moving between Maleficent’s thighs, and she let her be curious. Maleficent groaned, her head falling back as she felt Aurora’s fingers inside of her, one, and then a second and she was spreading her knees wider. “Oh… Oh _beastie_ ,” Maleficent groaned out, gasping, panting as she felt herself growing wetter and wetter. 

“Fairy Godmother… You’re so… You’re so wet…” Aurora was practically giggling and Maleficent looked down at her, through her thick lashes. 

“That’s all _your_ doing, my beastie…” Maleficent said, then she was pushing Aurora down again, wishing she could keep Aurora’s fingers within her, but alas. “Are you ready…?” 

Aurora nodded, pulling her dress back up, her legs open and bent and Maleficent leaned in close to her. Maleficent grasped her clit, barely longer than her fist, feeling it warm and throbbing in her hand as she came closer to Aurora. They were both still, both of them holding their breath, and then Maleficent was rubbing the tip of her clit against Aurora’s wetness, finding her entrance and pushing in, gently, slowly. 

Aurora sucked in a sharp breath, hands coming to grasp at the dress still around Maleficent’s shoulders, but she did not seem to be in pain. “Oooh…” she gasped out, arching her back and then Maleficent was settled against her, inside her, fully. 

Maleficent felt herself shaking, supporting herself on her hands, digging her claws into the grassy moss. She had to refrain from moving immediately, but oh, how long had it been since she had lain with another... She groaned as she felt Aurora's legs coming to wrap around her hips, pulling her down. Their mouths crushed together, and Maleficent felt Aurora grinding against her, gasping into her mouth. 

Aurora seemed to be the impatient one, bucking and moving her hips in whatever way she could, and Maleficent pulled away from their kiss, licking at her bottom lip. "My my, you are an impatient one, aren't you, my little beastie.." But Aurora didn't need to answer her, biting her bottom lip as she looked up through her thick lashes, undulating her hips once more. "All right, all right..." 

Maleficent shook her head, pulling her hips back ever so slightly. She did not have much in the way of length to work with, but she had always found that preferrable, enjoying being close to those that she coupled with. Aurora groaned, her head falling back, her lips parted. 

Maleficent wanted to know just what sorts of noises she could evoke from the girl. She started with slow thrusts, then she was grinding against Aurora, moving harder and faster, spurred on by all of Aurora's gasps and pleas for more, more, more. 

It had been so long, and this girl, her sweet Aurora had stoked a fire within Maleficent she was rather certain had gone out for good, but here she was, rutting with her, enjoying herself and it would not last. It could not last and she was gritting her teeth as she tried to push back her orgasm, but there was already wetness running down her own thighs and she knew. 

With a shout, Maleficent felt herself at her climax, pushing into Aurora harder and faster. They were both gasping and Maleficent hoped that the tightness around her clit meant that Aurora was nearing her climax as well. 

"M-more! Fairy Godmother... Just... just a little..." Aurora gasped out, her eyes screwed shut and she was curling in on herself. Maleficent knew just what she needed and she pried her fingers from the moss, coming down to rub at Aurora's clit in hard little circles, and that is all it took. Aurora bucked against her, thrashing as she arched and threw herself back. 

Maleficent was gone, barely able to keep the rhythm of her fingers and her hips. She was gasping, maybe even sobbing as she convulsed, feeling more wetness collecting between her thighs. 

Together, they collapsed into the moss, breathing, sighing. Laughing… Maleficent was laughing, and then Aurora was giggling right alongside her. Maleficent laid on her back and she held Aurora close to her, kissing the top of her golden head, breathing in her scent, feeling at peace. 

“Fairy Godmother…” Aurora said, so quiet and she left her hands drift over her breasts, still hidden away in her dress. 

“Shh, beastie…” And Aurora did, she shut her eyes, dropping off not long after and Maleficent allowed the two of them to lay there, for a time.

Later that night, when she tucked Aurora into bed, she stood there, watching her as she slept. She summoned all her magicks to her, calling forth everything she had to break her curse, to revoke it, but… 

_This curse will last until the end of time. No power on earth can change it…_

The winds whispered to her and she was distraught, her heart clenching. What had she done… 

Maleficent despaired, uncertain of what to do, what she even could do. After Aurora gave herself to Maleficent, after all their sweet touches and hushed words… 

Maleficent stood once more. 

If she could not revoke her curse then… 

Maleficent waved her hand over Aurora, whispering sweet words as she stole away the memories of their coupling. All their tender touches and kisses, all the things they had whispered to one another… 

And the next night, Maleficent brought Aurora to the Moors, just as she had done so many nights before. Aurora played with the fae, she laughed, just as she had done so many nights before, but, she lacked the tender touches, the glances at Maleficent that held more than just curiosity and wonderment. 

Maleficent kept her distance, hoping to give Aurora peace for her final days, before the curse took over. Peace, without the dread and fear of what was to come. The betrayal… 

Aurora deserved whatever happiness Maleficent could give to her, before her 16th birthday fell upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! A sad ending, I know! But just remember, there is hope for them after the end of the movie canon~ ;)


End file.
